monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zamtrios
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Gas Inflating, Ice Armor |Habitats = Frozen Sea |Monster Size = (?) (?) |Monster Relations = Sukuagiru |Generation = Fourth }} Zaboazagiru is an Amphibian monster introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is known to inhabit the Frozen Sea. Zaboazagiru is first encountered in 4 star Village Quests. __TOC__ Physiology Zaboazagiru is a large, quadrupedal monster with grey-blue skin and yellow fins. It is superficially shark-like in appearance, with a long, pointed snout and a mouth filled with multiple rows of sharp teeth. Zaboazagiru is sometimes seen encased in an ice-like armour, which forms many spines and horns all over its body. As the adult form of Sukuagiru, its limbs are powerful and fully-developed. Abilities Zaboazagiru is capable of shooting powerful torrents of water from its maw to blast away enemies. It can also travel beneath the ice to launch ambush attacks on prey. When swallowing an opponent it will swell up to massive proportions and will attempt to crush its target with its increased weight. Using a specialized reactive fluid that is secreted through its skin, it is capable of encasing itself in an icy armor similar to that of Glacial Agnaktor. The armor also forms a long and jagged spear at the end of its snout. The reactive fluid that forms the armor can be spat by the Zaboazagiru to immobilize its prey. Behaviour Zaboazagiru is a predator, known to launch surprise attacks on prey from beneath the sea ice. When threatened or enraged, it will secrete a reactive fluid through its skin, which solidifies into an ice-like material, forming an "armour" over its skin to prevent damage. Habitat Zaboazagiru roams the icy Frozen Sea, where it and its younger form Sukuagiru thrive. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details, see 'Zaboazagiru Guides'. Notes *It appears to use the Water element as well as the Ice element when enraged. *When enraged, Zaboazagiru will roar, then insantly form its armor. *Before attacking Zaboazagiru sometimes does a stance that looks like Nargacuga's "Prowler Stance", but unlike Nargacuga, Zaboazagiru can turn at the hunter before attacking and it could do any kind of attack depending what the hunter is doing, and were the hunter is. *Zaboazagiru is able to lunge forward and grab a hunter in its mouth. While it chews, it swells up to tremendous proportions and attempts to use its dramatically increased weight to crush a target, but as a disadventage it can get stuck in the ice due to its massive size. Also when leaving this state, Zaboazagiru will "deflate" sending a gas that will infict iceblight if the hunter is too close. *Zaboazagiru can be killed and carved in its inflated form. *Zaboazagiru can use its inflated form to hide its limping and fatigue. *This monster seems to be able to swim through ice leaving only the fin on its back visible, much like the Glacial Agnaktor. *Similar to the Glacial Agnaktor, using Fire element weapons will melt the ice on Zaboazagiru's body. *Zaboazagiru gets its nickname Bakesame litterally meaning "Monster Shark" from its unbelievable transformation when it inflates itself and from its transformation from an infant to an adolescent as a Sukuagiru in such a short timespan. *Zaboazagiru seems to be based on several different species of shark. *Zaboazagiru's tail and face can be broken along with its fin and front and back legs. *When underground it can be affected by sonic bombs. *It can be infected by Goa Magara's Feral Wyvern Virus. *Like Plesioth and Gobul hunters use frogs to fish them out. Category:MH4 Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman